The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has produced a wide variety of digital devices to address issues in a number of different areas. Some of these digital devices, such as clock circuits, are configured to generate one or more clock signals. As ICs have become smaller and more complex, operating voltages of these digital devices continue to decrease affecting IC performance.